SM War of Shadows Episode 3: Starstrike
by Krahazik Dragon
Summary: Just when the scouts think things might calm down a new evil appears, more dangerious then Krahazik, searching for her brother and his locket.
1. Act 1: Ruined Brunch

**Sailor Moon**

**War of the Shadows**

**Starstrike**

**Fanfic written by Krahazik Dragon**

Based on a Sailor Moon Role-playing game played out in a forum.

Cast names listed here are the players Gaia names. This fanfic is written from the in-game posts made by the players during the course of the game. The cast list covers the gaian's who played a role in the game and who have given me permission to list their names.

**Cast Sailor Scouts**

Serena (Sailor Moon) played by NightSorceress, she is also the game master.

Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) played by Neia MX.

**Cast Villains**

All Shadow Knights, Karibar Yorinoshi, The 4 Elementals (Fira, Kale, Aki, Kina), played by Krahazik

**Episode 3 Act 1 Ruined Brunch**

The following morning after the destruction of the police station, Amy picks up the phone and dials Serena's number. "Hope she's there" Amy says to herself. It is a lovely Saturday morning. Amy is in her apartment and Serena is at home. Krahazik is asleep with Michelle in her apartment.

Serena answered "hello".

"Hey Serena what you got planned today?" Amy asks.

"I'm actually going to see Darien today" Serena said happily.

"Oh, is that right? Well I guess you'll be busy then, have fun." Amy sounds happy for Serena.

There's a knock on Serena's door. "Thanks Amy, I'll call you later. I have to go I think Darien is here." Serena said happily.

"Ok see you." Amy says and hangs up.

"Is she washing her hair?" Darien thinks to his self standing in front of Serena's door.

"Bye Amy" Serena says hanging up the phone. She rushes downstairs, straightens her clothes out one last time, and then opens the door. "Hello."

"Hey Serena you ready?" Darien smiles at her.

"Yeah." Serena smiled back at him.

"So where do you want to go? You have me all day and we can do anything you want." Darien says as he and Serena walk to his car.

"Anything Darien, I just missed you and I want to spend time with you." Serena replies.

"Ok well how's Italian sound to start off things for brunch?" Darien asks with a smile as he opens the car door and helps her in.

"Sounds yummy." Serena gets in his car happily.

Darien gets in the car after helping Serena in and starts it up, revs the engine a few times and goes down the street, "I really am sorry that I missed the meeting at the cafe' the other day Serena. There is something really important that I wanted to prepare for to talk to you about." He sounds serious and nervous at the same time.

Serena turns her head and looks at him "Is something wrong Darien"

"Not at all why do you ask?" he says trying to avoid the fact that he's nervous.

"Just the way you said that, you had me worried." Serena bites her lip she knows something's up.

"Oh I didn't mean to worry you." He pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant, "Well here we are milady" he smiles.

Serena smiles. All her worries fade away once the pull up to the restaurant.

Darien gets out of the car, goes over to Serena's side opens the door and extends his hand, "Hope your ready this place is really nice, I spent my last birthday with my parents here" a loving grin adorns his face.

Serena smiles "I can't wait."

They walk into the restaurant Darien holding Serena's hand. "May I help you?" the door man asks.

Darien replies in Italian, "Yes table for two, and bring a bottle of Chinale 1905 please." Serena wrinkles her forehead having not the slightest bit of idea of what was just said. Darien notices your face out the corner of his eye. "Are you okay? You seem a bit troubled." Darien says as he leads you to the table that you will sit at. A waiter walks up with a bottle of Champaign, and a few menus as Darien sits down.

"Is this to your liking senor?" The waiter asks.

"That will be just fine thank you." Darien replies. "So how have your studies been going Serena?" Darien reverts his attention to Serena.

"They are okay, Amy's been helping a little." Serena says shrugging her shoulders.

"That's good, she's always helping you out. She's a good friend Serena" Darien smiles and pours a glass of Champaign for Serena and him self.

Michelle woke up in her bed, yawning and stretching in her favorite nightgown. She turned and opened her eyes to see her love next to her. She kissed Krahazik. "Good morning sleepy head."

Krahazik rolls onto his side looking at Michelle and smiling. "Morning. Wait!" He looks aghast, "Morning, daylight. Too early..." he cries rolling back over grabbing the covers to cover his head. Covering his head with the blanket, Krahazik and suddenly shadow shifts on accident, cause by a surge of chaos energy. The covers fall against the bed. He emerges in a cramped dark place, there is a pair of feet to either side of him, and four wooden legs. It looks like the underside of a table with a tablecloth reaching near the ground. "Where am I" he thinks to him self. He catches a glimpse of the feel and forgets about everything else. With a bright smile he pinches a lovely set just above the ankle preparing to catch the kick if one comes.

"Yes she is." Serena watches Darien pour the Champaign "thank you."

"No problem, I'm glad to. So what do you want to order?" Darien says after he finishes pouring the Champaign.

"Hmmm." Serena looks at the menu "What are you thinking about ordering." She ignores a pinch just above her ankle.

"Well the Chicken Alfredo, Spinach leaf salad, and Chocolate parfait sound good. Think I'll have the salad first." Darien says seriously, then takes a sip of the Champaign.

"Sounds yummy, I'll have the same." Serena smiled happily

"Ok that works for me...Garson." Darien calls the waiter over places the orders and asks for a pitcher of water. Serena watches him. "What is it?" Darien asks softly.

"Krahazik! Krahazik! Oh now where did that boy get to?" Michelle got out of bed and dressed, brushed her hair and was out the door in seconds. Her locket had begun to glow, she followed it as it got brighter. "There you are, damn it all, of all the places to shadow shift babe." Michelle realized that this was Serena and Darien's favorite restaurant. "Locket, bring Krahazik to me." She asks the locket.

Krahazik paused in playing with Serena's feet feeling the call of the locket, but available shadows to the location of the locket is limited and he feels that it is close. So with a bright grin he bursts up throwing the table the aside. Looking around he notices Serena and Darien. "**Hi there."** He leaps from the spot to land on another table closer to the front wall. Jumping from table to table spilling food, drinks and dishes everywhere causing one waitress to fall down he reaches the outside wall and bursts threw the window landing next to Michelle.

"WHAT THE!" Darien yells as he moves out of the way so he doesn't get hit by the table.

"That's him Darien. That's the guy I was telling you about!" Serena exclaimed.

Krahazik stands next to Michelle on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. People are beginning to gather around and the owner is on is way out. The front desk man is on the phone. Krahazik is in his natural form in his black shorts and t-shit and Michelle remembers the police are looking for Krahazik in this form. Darien recognizes Krahazik from police notices on the news. He looks at Michelle not noticing what's going around around them. "What's up? You called." Crowds begin to gather and whisper. People having never seen a person with fur, cat ears and a tail before.

"We need to talk a bit more." Michelle walked to the nearest shadow and through it to home. Krahazik followed. "What was that all about Krahazik? Why did you shadow shift out of my apartment?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. It was a random shift. Happens sometimes." Krahazik smiles brightly.

"It's okay." Michelle smiled softly at Krahazik. "Just please try to control your powers a bit more."

Krahazik scratches his head confused. "I control them just fine. The obey my commands."

"Then how did you shift out of my room?" Michelle questions.

"Chaos shift." He replies with a shrug.

"What just happened? Where did he come from and where did he just go? And our brunch just got destroyed, that was 400 dollar Champaign." Darien sulks a little as he notices that Champaign is spilled on his jacket.

Serena looks at him in surprise "Darien you shouldn't have spent that much on me. You know I would have just been happy with water." Serena kisses his forehead.

"Well this was supposed to be special, and I wanted the best for this. Who was that?" Darien says in seriousness, and questioning manner.

"His name is Krahazik." Serena paused, "You wanted the best for what?" she asks.

"Well...I...come on we need to get out of here so that they can clean the place up. I'll tell you on the way to the movie." Darien says nervously.

"Okay if that what you want." Serena is dying to know.

Darien wipes his jacket off with a cloth, then grabs Serena's hand gently "Ok let's go" he smiles. Darien and Serena walk to his car and he opens the door for Serena. He helps her in the car and kisses her cheek.

**End Act 1**


	2. Act 2: Starstrike

**Episode 3 Act 2 Starstrike**

Amy looks over the data disc in her apartment, and then decides to go out to find Lita. She packs up the laptop and files, then gets her cell phone and dials Hotaru's cell number.

Hotaru grabs her cell phone and answers. "Hello. Hotaru Tomoe speaking."

"Hey Hotaru it's Amy. How are you?" Amy says into the cell.

"Hey Amy. I'm fine. How are you?" Hotaru reaches into her pocket and grabs out some chocolate.

"I'm ok, I've been going over some old data is all. Are you busy?" Amy explains what she's been up to and asks.

"No, I'm not busy. Why?" Hotaru pops the chocolate in her mouth.

"You want to study some of the medical statistics with me? We also have to talk about the situation with Michelle." Amy sounds just a little nervous on the last thing she said.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?" Hotaru asked.

"Let's meet at the cafe that should be a good place" Amy states while walking down the street from her place.

"Cool. I'm right across the street from there." Hotaru says. "See ya soon." She hangs up and walks into the cafe.

Lady Starstrike walked the halls of the Shadow Knight Monastery. There were things going on which weight heavily on her mind. She made sure her guardians were well instructed and the 7 moons would be safe without her for a while. Her brother had gone missing and now his locket was missing from the vault. This troubled her deeply. The mistress was quite upset, and this is never a good thing. Those lockets never leave the vault and it is heavily guarded. The mistress was walking the halls with her axe in hand these days, and this worried every one, staff and knight alike. She entered her quarters walking up to her mirror. She would find her brother and get to the bottom of things. With a check of her sword and a glance around the room, she shifted threw the mirror.

Lita walks into a cafe, sits down and orders some hot chocolate. Lita sips some of her hot chocolate and takes a trip down memory lane. Her face was in an array of different looks. Some of them were happy, sad, angry, loving, the list was endless. Lita breathed a depressed sigh, "I really do miss the old days...But I can't let myself get depressed, not when I have so much to look forward to."

Amy walk into the cafe with a bag in her hand, a sporty looking business suit on, and a pair of visor styled sunglasses on her head" That's funny I thought Hotaru said she was here already."

Hotaru waved toward Amy. "Over here Sherlock."

"Well I'll be. Amy? Hotaru?" Lita said in surprise, grabbing her cup and walking over to the other scouts. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh there you are." Amy laughed and proceeded to the table Hotaru was sitting at.

Hotaru motioned Lita over. "Amy is helping me get into a medical class at school."

"Just a little medical review of data for a entrance exam" Amy grins, after saying this and moves over so Lita can sit down.

"Is that so?" Lita asks, as she sits down next to Amy and orders another hot chocolate. "I've been trying to reach you Amy, but it always seems I have to do something else. It's really nice to hang out again. We should plan a day where we can all hang out. A gang day."

"Yeah well we have seemed to miss one another." Amy says and nudges Lita with her elbow, "You want in on the study, you might not be pursuing a medicine field; but you could discover some useful stuff with us." -Amy states before ordering a parfait.

Lita gave it some thought before plastering a big grin on her face, "Why not!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You guys are so book wormy."

"Great...Hotaru your no less a book worm than I am and you know it." Amy laughs while she states this.

Hotaru rolls her eyes again. "That may be so but I don't go announcing it to the world!" she laughed.

Amy looks at Hotaru with narrowed eyes, "Well here you go first is the chemical analysis of the brain." Amy hands Hotaru a research paper she wrote last year.

Hotaru sighs. "Of course you've done this research paper."

"That's right I did and there will be a question on the exam about something in that paper so you need to know this info Hotaru." Amy smiles and takes out her laptop.

Darien smiles as he walks to the other side of the car and gets in, "Look in the glove box Serena." He says with a little urgency in his voice.

Serena wrinkles her forehead a moment, then does as he says.

In the glove box Serena finds an envelope with tickets to a movie that he had avoided going to with her previously. "You wanted to see that right?" Darien says as he starts the car, and drives out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god yes! I have been dying to see this." Serena kisses him on the cheek happily. "I love you Darien."

"Well I love you too." Darien says slowly to a stop at a light. "I have something special for you after the movie to, just be patient." You know by telling you this his teasing you.

"Come on what is it, I can't wait to after the movie." Serena makes a little pouting face.

"Sure you can...You waited for this time with me today you can wait till after the movie." Darien shifts the car into another gear and turns the corner. "So what's been up with the gang? Heard that Amy might of found someone." This statement showed how much he missed from all the training he was doing as it had been a week or more since that and there was more going on.

"Well she saw someone who she thought was cute walking down the street" Serena explained.

"Just a on sight crush? Well now, I thought she out grew that. Guess she's still as shy as ever." Darien laughs.

Serena shrugs "Well you know Amy never was much with guys."

"Here Lita read this, their questions that should be on the test after Hotaru finishes that ask her a few of those." Amy hands Lita a document with questions on chemical imbalances, antibiotics, and general nursing for physical health.

"Ok." Lita replies while taking the document and glancing through it.

"Do you understand all of that Lita?" Amy asks Lita.

"Yep! I'm surprised though, but when I got the main concept down it was pretty easy to understand." Lita replies with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah your right. Ah we're here." Darien says pulling into the parking lot. He reaches over and touches Serena's cheek gently.

"Oh Darien." Serena presses her cheek against his hand.

Darien leans closer to her and kisses her." We don't want to miss the show."

"Yeah I guess." Serena says softly.

Darien gets out walks around the car and opens your door. "You ok?"

Serena gets out of the car. "Yeah every things fine Darien."

"That's good." Darien comments holding out his arm. Serena takes it.

Amy thinks about the last thing she remembered talking to Darien about, and suddenly, "Oh my gosh! Lita what time is it?"

"Sure." Serena smiles at him.

"Ok" Darien gets a large popcorn, and a large soda.

"Do you need money. You've paid for ever thing today, I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad, I don't mind paying for everything we don't go out like this often enough anyway." Darien replies. Something is definitely going on, Serena's not quite sure what, but this is a side of Darien she has been waiting to see for a few years. Serena bites her lip a moment and then nods. She wonders what's going on.

Rei begins to feel uneasy, as if something menacing is coming, yet she is unable to pin down what. It just sits there in the pit of her stomach, nagging her, barely noticeable in the back of her mind. She senses something powerful and not good. Hotaru feels a strange vibration on the air, faint, yet powerful. A shifting of energies, a force effecting the energies of sound.

"Wow I didn't expect the line to get a seat would be this long. This film really that popular?" Darien is amazed at the number of people waiting to get a seat, and almost half the audience are males. "You that surprised this is a great film I've seen it with my girl like 3 times already." The guy standing behind you and Darien says with his girl friend cuddled on his arm with a smile.

Serena turns her head to look at the man. "I have been trying to get this one to see it forever." She smiles.

Darien rubs the back of his head, "Well...heheheh." He sweats a little.

"But I'm glad your here now." Serena comments.

"Yeah I am." Darien looks at his watch, the line moves into the sub hallway of the theatre. "Front row, middle, or back row Serena?" Darien asks as they move into the seating area.

"Back." She said happily. She thought it was the best view and best spot to be alone with Darien.

"Ok back row it is." Darien says.

They sit in the back row. Once they are sitting Serena lays her head on his shoulder.

"You sure your not tired?" Darien strokes her head a few times glancing at the previews for other movies.

The previews finish and the movie begins. Bout half way threw Serena begins to feel uneasy about something, a sense. During an exciting scene there is a flash from the screen as the area darkens. Some people begin exclaiming about the unexpected effect, some mentioning that it wasn't into the previews for the film. On what at first appears to be a back wall in the movie, a single tear of black lighting appears along with thunder. A few of the people in the front row notice that it isn't in the movie, but just in front of the screen and the voices in the theater begin to take one a worried tone as people look around at one another.

"What in the world is that?" Darien says as he leans forward and holds his stomach briefly. "Oooh. Serena we need to move from here." Darien seems to be affected by what ever is going on.

Slowly the tear widens and the faint outline of a person can be seen beyond. A hushed silence falls over the room as every one watches in fear and astonishment.

Serena eyes keep going back and forth from the screen to Darien. "This isn't good." Serena says softly. She looks at Darien "Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong, with earth." You see a flash of Darien in royal armor, then back in his normal clothes.

The tear widens to a point and then the figure steps forward emerging into the theatre. An elegant noble lady in dark high society style clothing with a dark and gold rapier at her left hip. She has a bearing about her of a high nobility and looks over the room in distaste. At another thunderclap the front row empties in record speed as people burst into panic heading for every exit. Serena and Darien can tell they would be trampled like every one else if they tried to enter the stream of panicking people.

Serena sees him change and the change back "We'll stop her!"

"Uhhh.." Darien seems a bit more stunned than he thought as he moves.

The dark lady stepped out of the tear calmly standing regal in the theatre. The tear then closed and shrunk away as she surveyed the area. The theatre was now empty.

Lita was walking back from the bathroom when once again that sharp pain pierced her side, causing her to stumble into a near by table. She groaned in pain, "Not again. Amy! Something's wrong." Lita herd a commotion outside as people come streaming into the street from the theater which was across the street from the cafe Lita, Hotaru and Amy were studding at. People were getting in their cars and screeching away as fast as they could. It was amazing no one hit any one else. Lita struggled to get up and ran outside to see what was going on. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it the disturbance in the thunder and lightning. But this was more powerful and darker.

"Lita!" Amy goes outside following her, just as she gets outside she collapses. "Uhhff! What's the feeling?"

"I...don't know..." Lita collapses next to Amy, "We...need to...transform." Taking in deep breathes, Lita slowly stood up and yelled, "Jupiter...Crystal...Power!"

"Mer…cury...star...power" Amy transforms following Lita.

Hotaru runs out in time to see them transform. She quickly does it as well. "Saturn star power!"

As the dark lady casually looks about the dark energies from the tear recede and dissipate. The dark lady continues to pose a dominant air about her as if she were a queen or something.

Michelle felt a disturbance in the shadows and on the wind. "Neptune Crystal Power!" Michelle transformed into Neptune and leapt away, heading towards Mercury, Saturn and Jupiter. Neptune landed next to them. "What's going on?" Krahazik tagged along hiding in Neptune's shadow, literally.

"I'm not sure Neptune. But I don't think it's good.' Hotaru frowned.

"Isn't that the theater that Serena and Darien are at watching their movie?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, but not anymore. No one is there." Saturn replied.

"Nope, I can sense Serena and Darien still inside and there is some kind of dark presence as well." Neptune says.

"We should go in and help them!" Saturn stated.

"Well we need to find out if Darien and Serena are ok." Mercury exclaims.

"I agree Mercury... let's move." Neptune summoned her staff and headed for the theater. Saturn and Mercury were right behind her.

Lita ignored the pain that continued in her side and followed the other Sailor Scouts. Upon entering the theater, they saw the evil that was causing the disturbance.

"Darien we should transform" Serena whispered to Darien looking at the woman.

"I can try." Darien says slightly weak.

The woman strode up the isle stopping at the back row. She looked at Serena. "Don't bother on my account."

The scouts entered the theatre lobby and looked around. "Jupiter...things definitely seem not quite right here, there's a change in the area." Mercury says checking her visor.

"You're right Amy. We need to find Serena and Darien, first, before we do anything. Can you locate them?" Lita asks, while looking around for any sign of the two.

"Their in the theatre number 4, and Darien's life force is lower than usual." Mercury says in slight worry. Mercury also picks up another alien life force, quite strong near Serena and Darien along with a tightly controlled energy of unknown origin. There is something familiar about the energy signature though your visor can't quite lock it in. "I know this signature of energy from somewhere. But where?" Mercury wonders as Neptune blazes past them. She bolted right into the theater that Serena and Darien were in.

The dark woman looked down at Serena and Darien over her nose. The look on her face was that of total disgust as she placed he hand on her hips. "And who would you two be that you don't run in panic at a dimensional rift?" She had the look of born and raised nobility with attitude and a gaze that could melt steel. She was obviously not in a good mood, but they wonder if she is ever in a good mood. Her looks could be strikingly gorgeous if she wasn't scowling. Her voice was sweet with a hint of acid. Her movements sure and strong and she wore her sword as if it was apart of her and she knew how to use it. At Jupiter and the scout's entrance the dark lady's gaze just slightly shifts to take in their arrival.

Neptune spotted the lady upon entering the theatre. "Who are you?"

The dark lady looks at Neptune, "And who..." she stops abruptly her gaze locking on the locket with such intensity Neptune wonders if she is looking past her. Her eyes take on an extra dangerous look. She recognizes the locket. Slowly her eyes move upward taking in all of Neptune to come to here eyes. "YOU!" she speaks with barely contained rage and with such acid and contempt. "Give that to me!" She commands with an air of complete authority.

"Never, it was a gift. A personal sanctuary for my love... I will never hand it over to you." Neptune put the locket inside her outfit, her anger growing, suddenly she vanished into the shadows.

The dark lady glares at the shadow where Neptune disappeared as if she could pull her out by her gaze. In an instant she disappears into the shadow in a similar manner. Serena has seen Krahazik disappear into shadows the same way as the lady and Neptune just did. Darien takes the opportunity to transform while the lady is gone. In another moment she walks out of another shadow walking to sand over Serena and Darien again. "Who was that girl." She commands of Serena not noticing that Darien is gone. Krahazik lost track of Neptune when she entered the shadow dimension. He stayed well clear of the shadows around the theatre. The last thing he wanted was an encounter with Lady Starstrike when she was mad.

"Hold right there Dark one!" Tuxedo Mask appears. He stands on the ledge by the projector.

The dark lady pulls herself up in full noble posture her gaze leveling on Tuxedo Mask. "That's LADY Dark one to you. Who are you?" she demands.

"I am the who watches over this place, none other than Tuxedo Mask."

"Really now. Never herd of you. Now tell me" she commands with mild disgust watcher, "Where is my brother and who was that girl who dares to wear the sacred Shadow Locket of Chaos."

Serena sees the trouble and she grabs her locket and transforms "Moon Eternal MAKE UP!"

The dark lady watches Serena transform. "Cute."

"Well cute is more than I can say for you." Sailor Moon says back to her.

"I will say this only once peasant. Where, is, my, brother."

"How am I suppose to know. If you wanted to know where your brother is so badly why not put a leash on him" Sailor Moon retorts.

Her face scowls a bit more as her right hand takes a firm grip on the grip of her rapier. "I do not like your tone wench. My brother has been leashed, by a girl in similar attire to yours." her voice takes on a dangerous undertone. "Who is the girl wearing the Locket of Chaos."

Sailor moon shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask, Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, and Mars say together.

With a scowl Starstrike starts for the exit. "Then I shall find them both myself."

"I'll make sure you don't! On Behalf of the moon I will punish you." Sailor Moon declares.

The Starstrike pauses, her rapier sliding free of its sheath as she turns to face Sailor Moon. "You will WHAT!" and on the last word the walls shake with the sonics she pours into her voice. "I am Lady Starstrike, Shadow Knight of Sound and Song." She bellows in rage.

"Blah, Blah." Sailor moon comments.

Well this ought to mute your sadistic song." Tuxedo throws a rose at Starstrike.

With a flick of her rapier she knocks the rose aside with a sneer. With another flick of her hand and a short scream she sends an invisible sonic shockwave into Sailor Moon sending her flying across the theatre. Sailor Moon hits the back of the theater wall and then slides down it.

"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask jumps by her side.

"Oh how touching. Making this easy are you." She faces them squarely taking a deep opera breath. It takes her a few moments but Sailor Moon comes to. There is a vibration to the air around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask as Starstrike concentrates. The wall is vibrating under Sailor Moons back along with the floor. Sailor Moon tires to get up but it is difficult with the floor and wall shaking like it is. Tuxedo Mask falls to his knees "Ugghh!" Starstrike releases all her energy into a defining sonic blast which flattens Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to the floor. The wall is completely blown out along with every chair between her and them and the wall of the next building in line. When everything settles, Starstrike is gone, leaving only a ringing in everyone's ears.

**End Act 2**


	3. Act 3: Stollen Ring

**Episode 3 Act 3 Stolen Ring**

A quiet calm settles over the remains of the theatre. Sailor Moon gets up slowly, she is holding her eyes. She looks around but whoever that woman was, is gone. Jupiter grasped her head, trying to stop the ring in her ears. Once she got the ringing to stop, she walked over to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Neptune appeared next to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, she looked very frightened from what she had just seen and done. She fell to her knees, panting and gasping for breath as tears started to stream down her face.

"You two alright?" Jupiter asked with concern in her eyes.

Tuxedo Mask gets up slowly, "I think so. Uhhgh." He staggers. 

"Jupiter you ok?" Mercury whispers.

Jupiter rushes to Tuxedo Mask's side and throws his arm over her shoulder, "I got ya big guy." She replies, while grunting as she transferred his weight on her.

"I'm fine Mercury. Let's get these two out of here, before something else happens." Jupiter answered, moving toward the exit, helping Tuxedo Mask along the way.

"Ok. Right behind you." Mercury grabs Sailor Moon.

"Thanks kiddo, we need to find out about this new enemy. She's a lot different from others." Tuxedo Mask says has Jupiter helps him.

"Sounds like a plan, but first, let's get out of here. We'll go to my place and contact everyone from there. And besides, I know how much ya'll love my cooking!" Jupiter jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. She helps Tuxedo Mask out the door and waits for Mercury and Sailor Moon, before heading towards her apartment.

"Heh heh...ughh." Darien tries to laugh and only gets a partial one out.

"You sure are right Jupiter." Mercury laughs.

Lita and the rest of the gang hurry to her apartment. All transforming back to their regular selves. Lita gently lowered Darien onto her couch and checked on Serena and Amy. "Amy do you think you can tend to Darien and Serena by yourself? I'll start on the food. Oh, the medical supplies are in the closet next to the, middle shelf." Lita explained, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Of course I can, I'm only studying to be a doctor after all." Amy says while sitting down next to Serena.

"Nothing is broken I'm fine." Darien exclaims.

"No fusing Darien I still want to make sure your ok." Amy looks at Darien with a stern glance.

Lita over hears the conversation and chuckles, "Typical macho-guy." She chuckles once again, before returning to her cooking. Once she was finished, Lita grabbed four plates from the cabinet, and began loading each plate. She then balanced the plates on her arms and walked out into the living room, setting a plate down in front of her friends. Heading back to the kitchen, Lita made sure everything was off and came back with a tray filled with four teacups, sugar, spoons and a kettle. Like the plates, she set a cup in front of everyone and then poured some tea in the cups. "Please help yourselves. If you want more, just let me know!" Lita smiled, taking a spoon and the sugar to mix in with her tea.

"Thanks Lita." Darien grabs a cup of tea.

Lita sips her tea contently, "Your welcome Darien."

A cell phone rings. "Huh?" Amy checks her phone, "Not mine."

Darien looks at his "Mine either."

Everyone looks at Lita. Lita notices her cell going off and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey there cutie long time no see...uh or rather talk in this case." A guy on the other end says.

"Excuse me?" Lita says into the phone, she didn't know this person and wondered how he got her cell phone number.

"Uh this is the Mizuo residence isn't it?" the guy questions.

"No it is not. You have the wrong number." Lita hung up the phone and sat it on the table, sighing in frustration.

"Who was that Lita?" Amy asks.

"I'm curious as well." Darien says in a teasing manner.

Lita's cheeks warmed as a light blush crept over them, "Some person who had the wrong number." Lita fights down the blush and begins to eat her meal.

Serena looks at her food, then to Darien "I'm sorry the night got ruined"

Darien laughs, "Not at all, we can always try again."

"What is it that you wanted to do after the movie?" Serena couldn't helping asking. She was dying to know.

Darien and Amy spit tea out at the same time, "Oh! Excuse me..." Amy says, as she looks at Serena.

"Well uh...uh..." Darien gets nervous.

"Well?" Serena asks innocently

Krahazik steps out of Serena's shadow looking about nervously.

"WHAT THE!" Darien, and Amy say at the same time.

Krahazik's head snaps up to look at Serena "Well what?"

Serena turns her focus from Darien to Krahazik "What are you doing here?"

Krahazik looks about innocently. "Nothing." His tail is still and he seams a bit subdued.

"How did you get here?" Amy screams.

"Then get out!" Serena say angrily.

"ACK!" Krahazik screams in terror shrinking away from Serena, he execute a very feline like fright full leap into Darien's shadow disappearing. Krahazik hides in Darien's shadow.

Serena looks around "Did he leave?"

"I think so.." Amy says looking around.

"Hiya gang, did I miss much?" Rei walks in smiling.

"Sooo, Darien any good news?" Rei smirks.

"Rei! SHHH!" Amy replies walking over to Rei and dragging her to the kitchen.

"W-W-What?" Rei asks.

Serena looks at Darien wanting to get back to what they were talking about before.

His curiosity returning Krahazik jumps to Rei's shadow and tags along to listen in.

"Uhh well...heh heh" Darien is obviously sweating.

"What's wrong." Serena sees him sweating.

"What Amy I'm just trying to get things moving?" Rei says looking at Amy "Well..." Rei cuts Amy off "Wait someone or something is here." Rei sticks her arms out and closes her eyes with a charm card in one hand.

"Well you see...I was...that is..." Darien is so nervous that he can't talk straight, and its kinda cute its been awhile since he's been like this.

Serena looks at him. "Are you sure your okay."

"Well.." Darien is cut off by Rei and Amy's inference to the area from the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. So what's up people?" Rei says.

"Say anyone seen Mina, she should be here?" Amy asks.

Seems like Darien is gonna have a hard time getting what's on his mind out.

"Rei! Welcome, would you like something to eat?" Lita asks as she walks back into the living room. "Oh, sorry I left you guys. Had to take care of some important business."

Mina walked off the plane and went to pick up her items, before finding a taxi. After having her stuff loaded, Mina got into the taxi and let out a tired sigh. She had been gone on a family trip and get together, and just got back today. "I wonder how everyone's doing. I think I'll give them a call...but who to call first?" She remembered that Lita wanted her to call first, and decided on dialing Lita's number.

"It's not a problem." Amy and Rei say at the same time, then they look at each other and laugh.

"Say Lita do you know what ever happened with Mina, I mean I haven't seen her for like a week." Amy asks.

Krahazik popped his hands out of Rei's shadow at the base of her feet just long enough to tier her shoes to gather by the shoe strings. He sat in Rei's shadow waiting.

"Yeah your right Amy, she didn't even answer my phone call the other day." Rei answers.

"Well to be honest I think she went to see someone that I can remember." Darien says, to everyone's surprise.

Hotaru walked up to Lita's house and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Rei says as she gets up to get the door, then falls flat on her face. "OOOUUUCH!" Hearing Rei fall, Hotaru starts laughing hard. Krahazik Laughs from within Rei's shadow having watched from an interesting angle as she fell. Fortunate his voice can't carry into the normal world.

Rei looks at her shoes "Who in the world tied my laces together?"

Amy chuckles, "I don't know Rei, I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh; but it looked funny."

Krahazik jumps from shadow to shadow about the house exploring everything. Looking for something else fun to do.

Hotaru called from outside, "Can I come in?"

Amy gets up and answers the door since Rei fell over, "Hi Hotaru"

"Hey Amy." Hotaru says seeing Amy at the door.

"Shhh! Darien's been trying to ask Serena you know what." Amy whispers in Hotaru's ear as she lets her in.

"What are you talking about over there Amy?" Rei asks as she fixes her shoes, after sitting up.

"Figures." Hotaru whispers back.

"Nothing really." Amy smiles at Rei.

"Sure its nothing" Rei replies tugging at her laces.

Hotaru stifled a laugh at Rei.

Krahazik notices Rei is almost done with her shoes and her long hair. He shift back to her shadow. With every one distracted, he partially emerges behind her quiet as a mouse and with gentile unfelt hands he carefully ties her hair in a lovely bow knot with a pink ribbon in it. Then drops back into her shadow quickly.

"Don't laugh at me it wasn't that funny Hotaru." Rei stares at Hotaru.

"Well you know you would have laughed Rei" Amy says to Rei.

"Rei what's that?" Darien looks at Rei's hair.

"Darien how come you never finish what you were saying?" Serena crosses her arms across her chest and pouts.

"Aww...Don't pout. Well since it seems everyone is here except for Mina." Darien reaches in his pocket, and gets a raised eyebrow look on his face. "Uh..." He checks his other pocket "sigh."

Now Hotaru sighed at Darien. "Figures." she said under her breath.

"What's the matter? What are you looking for Darien?" Serena asks.

"Oh no he might have lost it at the theatre." Amy whispers to Hotaru.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Hotaru whispered back.

"Uh it seems I have misplaced something" Darien hangs his head.

"Well we did get attacked just before coming here." Amy whispers back to Hotaru.

"Miss place what?" Serena asks.

"I saw something on the ground and I picked it up. Is this what he's looking for?" Hotaru pulls out a small box from her pocket.

"Oh! Now how do we get it to him with out attracting attention." Amy whispers.

The phone rings. Lita answered the phone and decided to take the call in her room, once again apologizing for leaving her company. "Hello?" 

"Lita! Great Venus, it's good to hear your voice!" Mina answers on the other side of the line.

"Mina?" Lita gasps, surprised at hearing from her blond friend.

Rei glances over and sees the box. "Say Serena what did you do today" Rei tries to grab Serena's attention At that point a hand darts up from Hotaru's shadow and snatches the box out of her hand and disappears right back in a flash.

"What the-" Hotaru gasps.

"Hey!" Amy yells.

"Amy! Someone just snatched it from me!" Hotaru's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what happened."

Krahazik sits in the shadow realm in the shadow of a lamp and opens the box to find a wedding ring there. Not knowing what it is he studies it a moment and watches every one's reactions. Hotaru brushes the tears from her eyes, feeling horrible.

Serena looks over to Amy "What are you yelling about Amy."

Krahazik leaps out of a shadow in the kitchen and onto a window sill. In his hand is the box, playful mischief in his eyes and grinning from ear to ear in feline manner tail swishing about excitedly.

Hotaru walks sadly into the kitchen and sees Krahazik. "What are you doing here?" she asked sadly.

Krahazik smiles brilliantly balancing on the windowsill. The window open he just looks at Hotaru. I hold up the box keeping it firmly in my hand.

"I think our little friend is still here." Amy says quite annoyed.

"Oh! Krahazik! You have it! Please, give it to me. It's of great importance. I'll do anything for you! Please!" Hotaru pleaded.

With a challenging "Meow" Krahazik turns and leaps clear of the window.

Hotaru jumps out the window, chasing him. "Please Krahazik!" Hotaru cried. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you! ANYTHING!"

Krahazik takes off down the street with Hotaru in chase completely enjoying myself.

"Did anyone hear that?" Rei exclaims.

"What?" Says Amy still annoyed.

Seeing only 1 pursuer Krahazik jumps into a shadow and shifts back to the kitchen. He dumps everything on the stove top on the ground making as big a ruckus as he can. He pulls out anything in the oven if there is anything. Opens cupboards and dumps out any other pots and pans he find. Then he leaps to the window and waits.

"What was that?" Darien, Amy, and Rei get up and go to the kitchen.

"AHH! Uh Lita your gonna hate this." Rei says.

"Yup! The one and only! Any who, is it alright that I come over? It would be nice" Mina says. In the background, Lita and Mine hear laughing, angry shouts, and the sound of dishes breaking. Lita didn't like the sound of that at all. Quickly telling Mina yes and good-bye, Lita ran out her room and into her kitchen. She finds Rei, Amy, Darien, and Krahazik by the window and the Kitchen a mess.

Krahazik balances in the window and stares back at the 3 of them with a big grin on his face. He holds up the box and lets every one get a good look before leaping out the window.

"Hey that's!" Darien says.

"My kitchen...my dishes! Who's responsible!" Lita yells and spots Krahazik on her kitchen windowsill. "YOU!" Lita screams, rolling up her sleeves and balling her fists.

"Ha!" Rei throws a spirit charm at him.

"Get back here!" Amy runs to the window after Rei throws the charm.

Michelle woke up as she felt Krahazik in one of his mischief fits. She got up and tried to use the shadow shifting she used before. She focused on the shadow closest to Krahazik and she melted into that shadow she was standing on, then walks out of a shadow in the kitchen where everyone else was. "Where did he go Amy?"

Krahazik hits the ground with feline grace, the charm sailing over his head. A quick glance back daring Lita and the others to follow, he takes off down the alley he originally ran down.

"Michelle?" Amy says looking at her in astonishment.

Krahazik walks quickly away from the house staying within sight of the area around the window waiting for the others to come rushing out in pursuit. He also kept an eye out for Hotaru. She should be some where up a head.

"Grr I'm going to kill that cat." Serena says entering the kitchen.

Darien replies, "You know that guy Serena? What's his deal, and where is he from he acts like someone from the Nega Moon; but that's not possible." Darien is confused on where this person is from and the person's motives.

Krahazik dashes down a few streets slightly annoyed that they didn't follow. He shadow melds then shifts to the cargo hold of his shuttle. With a shrug he tosses the ring box in a heap with other stuff randomly. He peeks his head into the living room and notices Michelle is missing. "Wonder where she went?" He thinks to himself. With a shrug he shifts back to town to look for more fun things to do.

"What the heck is going on here? First my shoes, then my hair, and the kitchen! THAT'S IT! IF LITA DOESN'T KILL HIM FIRST I WILL!" Rei's is now just as upset as Lita if not more.

"I'm going out to see if I can find him, and Hotaru left already; so I'll try and find her as well" Amy states as she storms out of the apartment. "Where is Hotaru and that annoying Krahazik at?" Amy runs down the street by the theatre.

"Krahazik!" Michelle screamed, knowing he would have to come to her side at once because of the locket.

At hearing Michelle's scream Krahazik shifts to the nearest shadow to her and comes flying out, with a flurry of his arms his sword appears as he lands taking it in hand ready for battle and to protect Michelle. He looks about and becomes confused when he doesn't see any apparent danger. Letting go of the sword, it drops an inch before disappearing.

"I told you that you should not be taking things and making trouble." Michelle says to Krahazik.

"Making trouble?" Krahazik shrugs clearly not getting it. He points at the pink ribbon in Rei's hair and the knot of hair it is attached to. "Nice ribbon.". Michelle spots ribbon and starts to laugh.

Krahazik still laughing and without realizing where he is, just fond memories, blurts out "Course the look on Starstrike's face the last time I did that to her was even better." He thinks a moment, "course she blew out the mirror and half the glass in the wing too." Michelle sat down in a chair and just relaxed.

"You!" Rei exclaims noticing Krahazik and charges him and trips on a pot, "Ah!"

Krahazik watches Rei fall and begins to laugh again. "You know Starstrike never fell over kitchen ware coming after me." He embraces Michelle and they shadow shift out of there.

**End Act 3**


	4. Act 4: Falling Buildings

**Episode 3 Act 4 Falling Buildings**

Starstrike shadow shifts about town exploring. She needed to find out as much as she could about this backwards planet out in the middle of no where. This was now her brother's playground it seamed and if she was to keep track of him she had best know the territory. There are few as good at shadow shifting as that little trickster. She also needs to find out where the wench lived so she could recover the locket. She still could not fathom how that brat had gotten a hold of it. Krahazik couldn't have given it to her; the vault is protected against any form of teleportation. Even the mistress couldn't teleport into it. So how? Amy rounds a corner by the theatre and comes face to face with a striking beauty of a woman standing there proud and strong in her dark black and royal purple clothing looking like a princess out of a book. A moment later and Amy recognizes the beauty from the theatre. Starstrike stars at Amy as if she were judging something.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." Amy steps aside then continues walking down the street thinking about the person she just saw. "I know her from somewhere?" she says to herself.

Starstrike turns and regards Amy. "And who could you be looking for at this time of night?" Starstrike says with a bit of acid in her sweet voice and that tone of condescending, strikes the memory in Amy. The woman who put a hole in the theatre.

"A friend. Now if you will excuse me, I'm in a hurry." Amy says and walks away with a slight noble air about her self.

Starstrike disregards Amy as not being worth anything, especially her time and resumes her exploration and searching.

"That mischievous little cat!" Lita thunders seeing Krahazik and Michelle disappear into a shadow. Lita still vented, but soon the anger left her and she just sighed. She looked about her and cringed at the work ahead. "And those were my good dishes too." Lita shakes her head and begins to pick up the broken dishes and clean the food off the floor. Rei starts to help clean the kitchen.

Monday morning. Time for all good college students to head to classes. People are heading to school. There is still talk of the explosion of the arcade, the disappearing police station and the explosion at the theatre. Krahazik is sound asleep in Michelle's bed as she prepares for class. He'll sleep all day but she wishes she could. She was up all night keeping him from causing any trouble. Michelle was already in her collage uniform as she grabbed her bag. Michelle walked back over to Krahazik and kissed him lightly. "Bye my love, I will see you later." Michelle slowly walked out the door and flew down the streets for class.

Starstrike examined her new house. That pathetic weasel she dealt with may have been scum, but he had done an excellent job of setting up her identity on this world and providing her with background and a house worthy of her. Then again, his life was on the line. She smiled the though. She of course let him live. He could be useful later. Now she could focus on finding the locket. In her new earth clothes, befitting a proper lady of her station, she set out the hunt.

Being up all night looking for Hotaru and Krahazik, Amy went to school, but was tired. Since she had studied a lot before hand she has passed the first exam of the day with a 97. "Sigh, that was harder than I thought it would be." Amy states as she goes to her next class. Michelle was lucky that she majored in Dance and Music, her classes were so easy and fun. She was making a presentation today for her final grade, like an exam but that was not till Friday. Starstrike went into town. She paused a moment to feel the energies about her. Serena walks down the street her. She tries to figure out what Darien wanted to tell her since they never got to that the other night. "Stupid cat" Serena thought to herself.

Rei walks up to Serena, "Hey there how's it going Serena?"

Serena looks up "Oh hi Rei" She said in her said voice. Serena catches sight of a flyer posted in a window announcing a performance by a new diva from out of town.

"What's up you look so sad today?" Rei says while walking with Serena.

Serena shrugs "I don't know. I wish that Darien would have told me what he wanted to tell me, but of course first that woman in theater, and then the cat guy. He never got a chance to."

"Well I could tell you, but if I do Darien, Amy, Lita, and Mina, might want to kill me." Rei sticks her tongue out, "Darien will tell you, I know he will."

"That's if he ever gets a chance." Serena looks down again.

"Aww. Don't look so down, at least you've got Darien." Rei puffs her cheeks for a moment, then laughs.

Amy yawns. "Let's see carry the 4, divide by 2." Amy works on a problem on a math exam.

Serena smiles a little "Yeah I guess your right Rei."

"So how have you done on your finals for this semester so far?" Rei asks.

Serena shrugs "Okay I guess. My lowest grade so far was an 81."

Rei hugs you, "Alright Serena! I'm so proud of you, and I know Amy and the others would be too."

"Thanks Rei." Serena smiles "So how did you do."

"How did I know what?" Rei gets confused face.

"Now that I'm done with that what do I do?" Amy walks down the hall on her way out from her last class.

"Michelle, you're up next. Get your music ready and take first position."

"Yes Mrs. Miato." Michelle walked over to the CD player with her disk and got it ready. "I wish you could be here to see this Krahazik." Michelle thought as she walked to the middles of the stage. Krahazik sat at Michelle's computer. He yawned as the information for the school she went too came up. It had taken him a couple of hours to figure out this planet's computer systems and internet. Finally he had it down and had hacked into the college computer system. He was busy creating an entry for himself and in 2 other tabs he had hacked city and federal records to create a past for himself. That way if any one at the school checked, he has been a round a while. Michelle heard the music start and started to dance. Her movements were smooth and grace full. She danced as if on air. Michelle spun and twirled as if she was a professional dancer. "This is for you Krahazik." Michelle muttered under her breath as she continued to dance. With his work done on the computer and his tracks completely wiped out, Krahazik decided to go back to bed for some more shuteye.

Starstrike explored the city in her new human guise. She placed a few inquiries and circulated Neptune's description amongst a few certain discreet people. She decided to visit a local gangster she had herd about to acquire his resources. She new he wouldn't refuse her.

Hearing the music from the Arts center Amy decides to go take a look, "Wonder if Michelle has done her performance yet?" Michelle was already about half way through her dance, she was hoping that Krahazik would show up before the really good part.

"Ah..." other students are in awe, "Wow she's really pulling out the stops, and she's into her performance like she's showing off to someone." Amy thinks a bit about what she just said to herself, as she sits at the back of the hall and watches. Krahazik sleeps in bed dreaming of tricks, stunts, and general chaos.

Starstrike's meeting was not going very well. The gangster was insulting and disrespectful. When he had his men draw their guns on her that was the last straw. She went from mad to enrage instantly. Not far from the school in a low high rise and entire floor of the building blows out. The windows explode out ward as if from a massive concussion wave. Some bits of furniture and 3 ruff looking men in work suits are also blown out the building. A moment later a sonic boom rips threw the town from the building.

Michelle heard the explosion and ran from the gym near the greatest part of the dance yet. 'I have to be careful.' "Neptune Crystal Make-up!" Michelle changed into Neptune and shadow shifted to the scene of the disturbance in 3 shifts. The whole floor was a mess. Men were strewn all over the place along with furniture and pieces of walls. Guns were also spread about. A loud strong female voice can be herd from the other end of the building. Neptune ran down the corridor and seen the figure of a lady at the end.

Starstrike stands in what's left of an office over a large man cowering not far from what's left of his bay window. She has her sword on him. She is no longer in her human guise. "How DARE" and on the word dare the walls shake just a little from the sonics in her voice. "you speak to me in such a manner."

"Yo, Lady, chill out and just leave the human alone." Neptune challenges.

Starstrike turns to face Neptune. Her expression calm and in control. "Well now. Just who I was looking for."

Neptune gulped, why would a psycho like this one be looking for her. "What do you want with me!"

"First off, your name child." Starstrike says.

"Sailor Neptune to you Miss. Now I would like yours in return." Michelle said with a bit more firmness than she had asked her first question.

"I" She says taking a relaxed but authoritive posture. "am Lady Starstrike. Shadow Knight of Sound and Song. You have something that belongs to us." She pointes her sword at Neptune as if it were her finger. She moves as if the blade was apart of her arm and body.

Mercury makes a late entrance as the explosion from nowhere boggled her, for one and she was unable to contact any of the others for two, "Neptune what just happened?"

"If you mean the locket, Krahazik gave it to me." Neptune placed it in her outfit. "Lady Starstrike here, just blew up half this floor and was about to kill that human. Now she wants the locket Krahazik gave me."

"Now child, hand over the locket." Starstrike commands.

"No, it will stay with me Starstrike. I think Krahazik would want it that way." Neptune replies.

Saturn jumped behind Mercury and Neptune. "So that's what that explosion was?"

Starstrike takes a threatening step forward. "I won't ask again. Hand it over."

"I think not." Mercury says as she looks at Starstrike, "The Scouts will never let you kill the people of this world, nor take possessions that are given to them, or us."

"And just who are you." Starstrike says without pulling her eyes away from Neptune taking another step. "I don't know how you got the locket out of the vault, but I know Krahazik didn't give it to you." Hotaru quickly put up a silence shield around Neptune and mercury. With a flick of her free wrist the silence shields are shattered without effort. Starstrike spares a glance at Hotaru.

"One of the protectors of the Earth and the Moon I am Sailor Mercury" Mercury states.

"I suggest you back off a bit jealous lady." A single rose lands at the feet of Starstrike.

Starstrike ignores the rose, "I am here for one reason. I WILL WAIT NOLONGER!" Starstrike rushes Neptune. "Give it to me!" Her sword swinging in a fatal arc towards Neptune. The gangster boss crawled away in the commotion. The rest of the building clears out.

Saturn jumped in front of her. "You won't touch her!"

Without pause Starstrike strikes sending Hotaru flying across the floor with a gaping slash across her chest. She doesn't even pause as she goes into her second swing with fluid well practiced motion. Hotaru de-transforms and calls out from the floor, "Neptune! Get out of there!"

"I think not" Tuxedo Mask jumps in blocking Starstrike's second slash wit a titanium walking cane- "Quite a fierce one aren't you."

Starstrike appears slightly annoyed at the interruption, but she doesn't underestimate this foe. She launches into the fierce flurry of attacks on Darien not giving him a chance to counter. She appears to be flawless in her skill and technique which he can't quite place.

Neptune maybe we should combined our abilities, its something that I have been hypothesizing on trying" Mercury whispers to Neptune. Hotaru's wound is deep reaching down to her ribcage. She bleeds profusely and will require stitches to close the wound. Any deeper and the slash would be fatal.

Blocking and dodging the attacks fluidly he states, "Quite a well versed and skilled opponent indeed you are, but you have a weakness as even the greatest of fighters have one.", this statement gives the scouts insight to do something. Hotaru struggles up, grabs her wound, and walks over to the other scouts.

Noticing the strength in Darien's defenses she breaks off going into a back flip. Mid-flip she screams with a slash of her sword "Star Fury Strike!" causing a highly compressed wave of air and sound screeching towards Darien like an invisible blade.

Hotaru laughs slightly and says under her breath, "I can heal others, but I can't heal myself." Hotaru feels a bit dizzy from blood loss. She remembers the time Krahazik healed her.

Mars shows up, letting go a fierce attack "MAAARS FIRE SURROUND!" the blast is aimed at Starstrike cutting through her attack.

Tuxedo Mask leaps out of the way as this happens, "I'll take you to get help" He says picking up Saturn and leaping to a window ledge.

Starstrike is knocked back landing in a defensive crouch. Fury written all over her face. She takes in a deep breath as debris begins the rattle just a little.

"Scouts watch out for her attacks she's quite a dangerous one" Tuxedo Mask states and leaps out the window with Hotaru in his arms.

Hotaru closes her eyes slightly. "I feel so week..." she smiles. "But I'll be okay, won't I Darien?"

Landing outside Tuxedo Mask runs to his car, "Yeah kiddo you'll be okay, I just need to get you to a safe place." He starts the car and de-transforms from Tuxedo Mask, then speeds off down the street towards the hospital.

"Star Shadow Screeeeeeeeeeeaaaam" She yells sending a cone of a sonic shockwave at Amy and Neptune. Amy is sent flying out the other side of the building as Neptune drops to a knee unharmed. The supports and structure of the building within the cone are sent the same direction as Amy. The building begins the creak and groan loudly.

"Mercury! Neptune!" Mars yells.

"MERCURY BUBBLES!" Mercury yells as she flies threw the air sending an attack at Starstrike. "UUGGH!" Mercury lands on the ground outside heavily bruise.

As the building begins to collapse, Neptune disappears into a nearby shadow.  
Starstrike dodges the bubbles and turns with a scowl. She walks into the shadow of a near by beam. The structure can no longer support the other 6 floors above. Mars runs out of the building, to avoid becoming a human pancake. She just gets clear of the 3rd floor as the floor above collapses. The building then proceeds to implode in on it self. A few minutes later the local police arrive at the scene of the collapsed building. The sailor scouts have all cleared out. College has ended and every one is heading home. Krahazik sleeps soundly. In another 3 hours he will awaken with the setting of the sun. Starstrike returns to her home having lost Neptune in the shadows. The gangster Starstrike had gone to see and whose building she had just collapse moved quickly to go underground. His entire operation was completely wiped out.

**End Act 4**


	5. Act 5: Proposal

**Episode 3 Act 4 Proposal**

The following night Hotaru, lay in a bed in a hospital, rolls over and winces from the pain. Darien brought her in unconscious and she was immediately rushed into the emergency room barely alive. She was worked on for 2 hours until they finally and the wound cleaned out and sown up. Hotaru now only had six stitches to keep the wound closed and a series of bandages.

Darien walks into the room, "Hey who you feeling, the doctor said it was ok to see you." He sets some flowers in a vase on the right side of the room by the window, then sits in a chair.

Hotaru sighs. "Could be better."

"Yeah, you had me worried for a minute there. I haven't dealt with someone like that in a while. Thought we might lose you again for a second, and to be honest I don't think Serena could handle that now." Darien gives you a smile, then looks at his watch.

"I wouldn't have died, Darien. I'm too strong." She smiles.

Darien gets up from his chair, walks over to Hotaru, and kisses her on the forehead, "I know that deep down in my heart, but I still worry about you." He looks at his watch again, " I have to go. Do you want me to bring Amy and the others by to see you later?"

Hotaru smiles. "Sure, that'll be nice."

"Okay see you later then" Darien goes to the door opens it, looks back at her once more the goes out closing the door behind him. Darien walks out the elevator, down the hall, and out the front door of the hospital. He takes out his cell phone and dials Serena's cell number.

Serena gets her cell phone and sees Darien's number "Hello." she says happily.

"Hey Serena, how are you doing? I just got done seeing Hotaru, where are you at so we can talk." Darien says with urgency in his voice.

"I'm in the park near the pound if you want to meet me here?" She wonders what is going on.

"I'll be right there." Darien says and hangs up the phone.

"Was that Darien?" Rei asks standing next to Serena with Amy.

"What did he say?" Amy asks.

"He said he wants to talk to me." Serena pauses "I wonder what about."

"Hmmm" Rei thinks.

"Well Hotaru was hurt the other day and is in the hospital, I think that's where he might have been" Amy says as she sits on a bench near by.

"Why didn't any tell me?" Serena look up surprised.

Darien shows up in a convertible, stops in front of the park, and jumps out "Hey! Oh, I didn't know Amy and Rei were with you." Rei sits next to Amy.

"That's ok Darien, we won't get in your way." Amy states.

Serena gets up and hugs him she whispers in his ear "Why don't we go for a walk."

"Uh okay we can do that. Say Amy, Rei, when we get back I'll take everyone out, and we'll go see Hotaru." He says, Amy and Rei both shrug, and start talking amongst them selves.

Serena takes his hand and starts walking once they are away from Amy and Rei she turns to Darien "What did you want to talk to me about Darien?"

"Well that new enemy showed up the other day and really gave me and the scouts a run for our money, Hotaru got hurt during the event. That's the first thing, the second is that I feel real bad about the other week when I was trying to tell you things and." He pauses, you can tell something is bothering him, and the he is reluctant to open up about it.

"So Amy you think he's gonna tell even without the, you know what?" Rei asks Amy.

"I don't know with all that is going on he might be too scared to risk saying anything now." Amy replies. Rei and Amy talk about Darien and Serena's situation in relation to the events of the past day.

Serena stops and she stands in front of him. "Darien my love, whatever you have to say you can say it." she kisses him "It's alright. It's only me." Serena gives him a little smile.

"Well" He gets down on one knee, and looks up at you, " I wanted everything to be perfect, and everyone around when I did this."

Serena looks down at the man she loves. Her heart caught in her throat _oh my god_ she thought to herself.

"Even though I am missing the ring, and everything over the past week has been crazy.." He pauses and takes a breath. Serena looks at Darien in amazement as he spoke.

Krahazik steps out of the shadow of a nearby tree right next to Darien and Serena. He looks at the 2 of them a moment confused. Scratching his head he asks, "Oh hi there. have you seen my big sister?" Krahazik holds a hand up showing height close to Starstrike's. "She stands bout this tall." He outlines a slender woman, "Slender, drop dead gorgeous, excellent, voice. Tends to shatter glass and collapse buildings when mad?" He finishes looking at Darien and Serena innocently and completely clueless.

"WHAT THE!" Darien stands back up noticing Krahazik.

Serena sighs when she sees Krahazik. "no one really cares about you or your sister. look for her yourself." Serena was angry now again he ruined any chance of her and Darien being together. "and we all sick of you coming into our lives and ruining them. how would you like if some came in and bothered you and Michelle when you two where trying to be alone. Just leave us alone." with that Serena walks away with tears in her eyes.

Krahazik looks at Darien and Serena as she walks away and scratches his head even more confused. "What's her problem? He shrugs. Oh well, guess she isn't here."

"Hey! Serena! Aarrgh, great. Look you we don't know. Serena!" Darien says then runs after her.

"So how long you think their gonna talk Amy?" Rei asks.

"Good question don't know. Hope it's not to late I have another exam to study for." Amy and Rei sit talking and waiting for Darien and Serena to return.

Serena stopped when she heard Darien. She turned around and went to him she wrapped her arms around him and placed her face on his chest. "I hate him so much, ever time we try to be alone together he ruins it. Is it to much ask for just some time with you my love." Darien was so close to asking her to marry her, now with her luck Darien will get nervous and not even try to ask her for a while, and she hated that idea.

Darien sighs, "Look why don't we go get the others get something to eat and visit Hotaru? We'll have time to be together I promise." Darien says this and hugs her. You know he will have to go back to practice soon so the idea of him asking again is engraved on your heart, hoping it's before he goes.

Serena sighs and slowly pulls away from him "Yeah I guess, whatever." Serena doesn't sound too happy about it, but what choice does she have. Her head looks down.

"Hey don't look so glum.." Darien smiles places his hand against her cheek, slightly lifts her head and kisses her. Serena kissed him back.

A couple of guys walk through the park and notice Rei and Amy, "Whoa! What scopalious babes. Say you wanna hang with us?" A guy dressed kinda like a 60's hippie says.

"No thank you we're waiting for someone." Amy says in a sheepish voice.

Darien breaks from the kiss, "There. Is that better, I know I feel better." He smiles again. Serena shrugs. she still wasn't totally happy, but it was better than nothing.

He takes his coat off and puts it on her, "Come on let's go back to where Amy and Rei were waiting."

"Okay" Serena says softly. They walk back to the bench area of the park together.

"Are you sure that your okay?" Darien asks in a worried voice. He places one hand in his pocket and the other on her left shoulder so his arm is around her.

Lita and Mina reach the park and headed over to the other sailor scouts and Darien. "Serena! Darien! Rei! And Amy!" Mina yelled as she handed Lita the flowers and ran over to her friends, where she embraced each one in a hug. "Great Venus, it's good to ya'll again." Mina smiles, while brushing away the tears.

Serena paused a moment. No she wasn't fine, a moment ago Darien was going to ask her to marry him, she was sure of it, but then it go ruined. Now who knows when they will have that moment. "Yeah I'm fine."

"MINA! Hey it's been awhile. So what did you do while away that we missed?" Rei has a teasing tone in her voice.

"REI!" Amy seems shocked at Rei.

Darien takes his hand from his pocket and waves at Lita and Mina, "Hey didn't expect you would be here." He leaves his arm around Serena.

"Well, Rei, you'll have to hear that behind closed doors, if you get my meaning." Mina wiggled her eyebrows teasingly and just smiled at Amy. "So, Darien, have you popped the question?" Mina asks, hovering around Darien with little horns and a little tail sticking out.

"Mina!" Lita lightly bonked the blonde on her head and pulled her away from Darien. "Darien, when are we leaving to see Hotaru?" Lita asked with seriousness write over her face.

"Well I figured to take everyone out first, once we were all together. And it seems we have a full house of people now which means I can get a party discount at Piere de Crepe." Darien mentions a French pancake house that just opened like 3 weeks ago.

"Sounds like you have it down to a science there Darien. I wouldn't be surprised if Amy challenge you." Lita grinned from ear to ear.

"Good one Lita! I don't know about ya'll but Piere de Crepe is sounding really good right now." Mina stated, as her stomach growled.

Darien laughs at the reaction that Lita and Mina have, "You may be right Lita, I wouldn't be surprised either."

Amy looks at Lita and Darien "I wouldn't do that, he said it perfectly."

"Yeah, but if he hadn't you would have corrected him Amy" Rei teases Amy.

"I agree with Rei!" Lita laughed, having a good time.

"Well at any case everyone get in." Darien says pointing at his car, which is just big enough for the group.

Rei starts laughing, then Amy starts laughing. "You're both right."

"Come on, let's go eat." Lita smiles, as she gets in Darien's car.

Rei and Amy follow getting in the car, "Guess that means you and Mina will be in the front with me Serena." Darien let's Serena in the car on his side.

"Aww...Darien you are the perfect gentleman. Serena, you are one lucky princess." Lita sighed with happy thoughts floating around in her head. She began to wonder if Darien and Serena were going to ask her to cook for the wedding. Oh, that would be perfect!

"What's with the googlely face Lita, you thinking of a boy?" Rei says looking at her.

"What about you Rei?" Amy says out of nowhere.

Serena smiled at Lita "Yeah I know."

Lita was brought out of her dream state and looked at Rei with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Yeah Rei. I forgot to ask, but how's Chad?"

Darien looks around as he gets in "Everybody in?"

Rei looks at Amy then at Lita "What?...He's uh...fine, and busy with chores. You know doing his own thing, which has nothing to do with me." Rei starts talking sporadically, which leaves a feeling that she might actually like him, maybe.

"Hmmm?" Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Lita didn't believe that last part, not one bit.

"What?" Rei looks at Lita.

Darien puts the car in gear and drives off down the street, "You guys really like beating up on one another don't you?" Darien laughs softly saying this.

Serena laughed "Well we are like sisters and that's what sisters do."

"That is true" Darien smiles and turns into the parking lot.

"Wow, this place is fancy looking for a pancake house" Rei says trying to change the subject now.

"Your right Rei, but that doesn't negate our questioning" Amy says nudging Rei in the side.

"When did you get so bold, I though you were the shy one Amy?" Rei retorts. Amy blushes and gets quiet. The restaurant is Large with two stories, the second floor appears to be made completely made of glass with large windows and steel framing. You see people walking back and forth on the second floor pointing in different directions.

"Impressive." Lita checked out the building and found it to her liking. Now all she had to do was scoop out the food.

"Don't go crazy Lita. Bet they can't touch you on O'gini." Rei says looking around

"May I help you?" A man in a suit asks the group with a French accent.

"Yes, we would like two tables for a group. We are having a party for my significant other here" Darien replies tapping Serena's hand with his arm locked with hers.

"Darien? Did I just hear you right?" Amy questions Darien.

"I'll try not to Rei. You'll hold me back if I do...go crazy right?" Lita laughs, but then stops when she heard what Darien said.

Mina sees Serena's hand held in Darien's. "Hmm..." She says with little chuckle gazing at the Buffets.

"Sure" Rei says with a smirk.

"Right this way" The man says guiding the groups to some tables.

"Lita I think Darien either popped the question, or is going to" Amy whispers to Lita.

"Really? Oh I can't wait if he is gonna ask" Rei whispers.

"You jealous Mina? I saw you watching them." Rei says as she sits down.

"Did I miss something?" Darien says as he positions the chair for Serena to sit in.

"Not at all Darien" Amy laughs.

"Yup. I agree with you Amy." Lita whispers back and sits down.

Serena sits down "Thank you Darien" Serena smiled at the love of her life.

"Your welcome" Darien sits in a chair next to Serena.

"Gee? What should I order?...Better question. What can I order?" Amy says looking at Darien.

"I can't even pronounce half the stuff on the menu." Rei laughs out.

"Order what ever you like we're like family anyway." Darien takes Serena's hand, he waves over a waiter and whispers something in the man's ear, "Right away Sir" the waiter responds. Serena sees Darien whisper something to the waiter and she wonders what he said. The waiter comes back with a bottle of wine champagne, and a couple of boxes, he places a box in front of everyone at the table, except Darien and Serena. "Thank you" Darien says to the waiter, "You can open the boxes."

The waiter replies. "Right away Mr. Darien." and begins to open the boxes. Another attendant shows up "Is there anything else we can do for you Mr. Darien?"

Mina seems surprised at the wine in front of Darien...it was the very expensive wine. He pours Serena a glass, Mina smiles and starts to wonder if she'll ever find her "Darien."

Darien raises an eyebrow, "No everything is fine, we shall call when were ready to order."

"As you wish Mr. Darien." the attendant says snapping his fingers. A team of waiters arrive at the table. With precision and professional care, and a bit of a showmanship, 1 waiter to a box, opens the box in front of the girls and present the contents to the intended recipient for her inspection and approval. In the boxes in front of each girl is a broach sized arrangement of white flowers with a colored ribbon is presented. The ribbon is colored to match the girls, orange for Mina, red for Rei, blue for Amy, and green for Lita.

"Darien?" Amy asks.

"Uh...okay I don't get it? What's with this Darien?" Rei responds to the items Darien had brought.

"Mmmmm..." Mina says smelling the flowers." Are these White Moth Orchids?" Mina asks looking at Darien.

"Yeah, that arrangement goes with the other gifts everyone will be getting" Darien says.

Amy and Rei look at him surprised. "There's more?"

"Now Darien, you didn't have to go and buy us gifts. If anything, it's us that should be showering you with gifts instead." Lita was just as surprised at the gifts, and there were still some to be handed out.

"Well Lita you guys are like sisters to Serena it seemed only right that you all have something to match for a special event." Darien says, he waves a waiter over again and the waiter puts two small boxes in front of Serena, "Open the long box first Serena." He smiles. Serena looks at Darien then the boxes. She opens the long box.

The long box contained a Diamond necklace. "That's the first thing I owe you for our anniversary" Darien smiles.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that thing, its gorgeous." Rei nearly falls over.

Serena looks at it then Darien "Oh Darien...its to much I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. Now open the other box." Darien says.

Amy and Rei look at Serena. "Yes you do!" The say at once. Serena pauses then opens the other box. In the other box you find two rings one with five stones on it, and the other with a diamond. Serena stares a moment then looks at Darien.

"Serena...Will you marry me?" Darien finally gets it out this time.

**End Act 5**


End file.
